SPY
by ChoChoiLee
Summary: Hmppfff...akh...akh...mas...terhhk.!/kau hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan ataupun kau hanya bisa menahan sakitmu saat dia bersama orang yang dicintainya.../patahkan kakinya ...aku ingin kakinya../SShh..ah..ah.../RAPE !/aku lelah dengan semua ini/eeaak ff gaje datang..! /yaoi/HaeHyuk,Kyumin,Yewook,Dll/langsung baca aja.../kkk...
1. Chapter 1

tittle :S.P.Y

Cast : Haehyuk,Kyumin,Yewook DLL

Genre : Drama/Action/Romance

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan,dan ortu masing masing,tapi FF ini milik saya bung

Warning : yaoi,alur kecepetan,ooc,typo's dimana mana,

* * *

.

.

.

.

Alunan musik yang merdu memenuhi ruang kerja seorang namja bertubuh tegap dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan dasi kupu kupu yang bertengger dilehernya,sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hangat dan surat kabar. **'pemilik perusahaan jung corp ditemukan tewas tertembak'** begitulah kira kira judul dari surat kabar tersebut,sesaat terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang menandakan ada seeorang dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Masuk !" ucap namja tersebut,terlihat 3 orang namja memasuki ruangan tersubut.

"ada apa ?" Tanya namja 'tadi' yang diketahui bernama Aiden Lee atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Lee Donghae kepada ketiga namja tadi.

"Hyung,kita harus bergegas sebelum mereka mendahului kita"ucap salah satu namja yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu dengan tegas.

"nanti malam sekitar jam sepuluh,perusahaan Sung akan mengadakan pesta."sambung Sungmin yang berada disamping kanan Kyuhyun.

"aku sudah membuat duplikat undangannya," ucap Yesung sambil menyerahkan beberapa undangan tersebut berjumlah 4, satu untuk Donghae,satu untuk Sungmin,satu untuk Kyuhyun, dan satu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"baiklah." Ucap Donghae sambil menatap undangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

22.10 KST

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti di pintu depan gedung yang sedang dibuat pesta,semua orang yang melihatnya terkagum kagum dengan mobil tersebut pasalnya itu adalah mobil limited edision yang harganya bahkan pemilik mall besar pun tak akan sanggup membelinya,terbukalah pintu mobil tersebut menampakkan sosok laki laki dengan style yang sangat mewah dengan jas berwarna putih yang sangat mengagumkan,dialah Lee Donghae,donghae segera melempar kunci mobil tersebut ke pelayan mobil,setelah mobil dari lee donghae sudah pergi untuk diparkirkan datang 3 mobil sport masing masing berwarna merah, putih, dan silver,mobil pertama adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun mobil berwarna merah,mobil kedua adalah mobil milik Lee Sungmin mobil berwarna putih,dan mobil ketiga adalah mobil milik Yesung mobil berwarna silver,masing masing langsung menyerahkan undangannya kepada petugas keamanan bahwa mereka adalah tamu yang sah pada pesta tersebut,setelah petugas memeriksa undangan tersebut mereka langsung masuk kedalam gedung tersebut.

"Hyung,aku akan mengambil jus,kau tetap jaga kondisi cari pintu berwarna putih, itu adalah pintu yang menghubungkan ruang utama" ucap Kyuhyun langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yesung dan yang lain. mereka langsung berpencar untuk mencari dimana letak pintu yang menghubungkan dengan letak ruangan utama perusahaan Sung tersebut.

"aku menemukannya…pintu itu.. pintu ber cat putih"ucap Donghae lewat alat mata mata nya yang terpasang di telinganya yang sangat ,sungmin,dan kyuhyun langsung mengecoh perhatian para petugas dan yang lain agar tidak curiga dengan gerak gerik pun berhasil masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut,ruangan tersebut dibagi menjadi dua bagian ruang pertama adalah ruang pengecoh dimana ada beberapa pintu yang mengelilingi ruangan tersebut,dimana semua pintu dibuat sama persis,dan ruangan kedua adalah ruangan utama dari pemilik perusahaan Sung tersebut.

"Min hyung..aku perlu sidik jari dari Lee Sung secepatnya…" ucap Donghae

"nde"

Sungmin segera mendekati Sung dan berbincang bincang.

"oke,baiklah Sung-ssi semoga harimu menyenangkan,dan pestamu sungguh mengaggumkan" ucap sungmin sambil menjabat tangan Sung,Sung tak tahu bahwa ditangan sungmin sudah ada alat mata mata yang bisa mengambil sidik jari seseorang tanpa diketahui.

"kau sudah mendapatkannya,cepat cari barang itu.."ucap sungmin pada alat mata mata nya yang ditujukan untuk donghae.

"nde,"ucap donghae dan ia langsung menuju salah satu pintu yang ia sudah tahu bahwa dalamnya adalah ruang utama dari pemilik perusahaan Sung.

Donghae segera masuk dan mencari barang tersebut,barang tersebut disembunyikan didalam kotak berwarna coklat dengan ukiran berbentuk bunga dan naga yang diletakkan di tempat favorit di dalam ruangan milik Sung,diantara dua benda.

"tempat favorit…"ucap donghae pelan bahkan seperti bisikan.

"tempat favorit,diantara dua benda…dimana..?"Tanya Donghae kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung..kau sudah menemukannya..." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"tunggu sebentar..aku akan segera menemukannya kau tetaplah berjaga jaga"ucap donghae.

_'aku sangat menyukai tempat dimana aku bisa melihat pemandangan seluruh kota Seoul pada malam hari,itu sungguh pemadangan yang sangat indah,aku menyukainya'_ sebesit ingatan tentang perkataan Sung saat sesi wawancara pada salah satu stasiun televisi kemarin malam teringat oleh Donghae.

"pemandangan seluruh kota Seoul pada malam hari..!"ucap Donghae antusias, Donghae langsung mencari dimana letak tempat yang bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan kota Seoul dan Bingo…! Donghae menemukannya,disudut ruang kerja Sung dengan kaca yang sangat besar full dari atas sampai bawah menampakkan keindahan kota seoul.

"ini dia..diletakkan diantara dua benda…dua benda…" Donghae mulai bermonolog lagi ,

"jika ia menyukai pemandangan ini pasti dia tidak akan menaruhnya jauh jauh dari tempat ini…" pikir donghae sambil melihat lihat ruang kerja Sung, saat donghae sedang berfikir keras ia mendapatkan sebuah pot bunga yang besar dan sebuah rak buku yang tidak jauh dari tempat donghae berada saat ini,ia melihat sebuah garis ditembok yang berada diantara dua benda tersebut. Donghae lalu mendekati garis tersebut dan ternyata benar itu adalah tempat Sung menyimpan barang tersebut,Donghae segera membuka pintu lebih tepatnya tembok yang menjadi tempat Sung menaruh barangnya.

"Kyu..aku butuh bantuanmu….aku menemukannya…password nya sebuah anagram."ucap Donghae pada Kyuhyun melalui alat mata matanya.

"ucap kan hurufnya.."

"i-a-n-k-i-u-k-t-u-e-t-r-n-l-u-a-h-i-r"ucap Donghae dengan sangat teliti.

"-i-a-n-k-i-u-k-t-u-e-t-r-n-l-u-a-h-i-r….tunggu sebentar Hyung..beri waktu aku berfikir.."ucap Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun mencoba menyusun huruf huruf itu menjadi sebuah kalimat yang tepat untuk password nya.

"Hyung .. aku agak ragu tapi cobalah…"ucap Kyuhyun

"nde.. ucap kan lah..sekarang"

"aku terlahir untuk ini…."

"mwo...password macam apa itu..?" ucap Donghae,keheranan

"aku tak tahu hyung tapi itu memurutku benar hanya saja aku sedikit ragu akan password itu,kenapa password nya semudah itu…itu hanya kata kata…yang mudah." Ucap Kyuhyun yang juga keheranan,Kyuhyun sempat berfikir apakah dia sudah kehilangan kejeniusannya. (?! Andwaee!)

**Donghae Pov.**

"ya sudah.." aku memasukkan password itu dengan ragu, takut takut akan salah dan setelah semua password nya tertulis semua kegelisahan itu pun pudar,password yang Kyuhyun berikan itu password yang benar,hanya saja password itu sedikit aneh,kenapa perusahaan sebesar ini menggunakan nama yang semudah itu orang bisa menemukannya,dan bahkan kata katanya seringkali digunakan pada saat orang saling jatuh cinta dan mungkin mengucapkan kata kata tersebut untuk merayu pasangannya,dan juga banyak digunakan dalam drama drama _'aku memang terlahir untukmu,dan selamanya hanya untukmu saranghae' _heh… -_- kenapa aku jadi membayangkan drama drama yang sering Hyukkie tonton,aish sudahlah.

**Donghae Pov. End**

Segera donghae membukanya dan mengambil benda tersebut,setelah mendapatkannya Donghae langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut,tak lupa ia juga memotret ruangan tersebut lewat ponselnya,ya.. itu lah salah satu keunikan Lee Donghae yang selalu memotret tempat yang ia curi,sebenarnya ia tidak mencuri hanya saja mengambilnya tetapi tidak bilang kepada pemiliknya #readers : sama aja kali thor -_-plak

"aku sudah mendapatkannya cepat keluar dari sini."ucap Donghae pada semuanya.

"nde" jawab mereka serentak,Yesung yang sedang mengawasi sambil meminum jus langsung meninggalkan jusnya dan langsung keluar dari tempat itu,begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya ?" ucap Eunhyuk langsung ketika melihat Donghae memasukki kantor, Donghae yang mendengar hanya memalingkan mukanya ke arah Eunhyuk lalu berjalan melaluinya dan duduk disofa berwarna hitam.

"kau… tidak mendapatkannya..?" ucap Eunhyuk yang masih kebingungan karna tingkah laku Donghae namjachingunya itu,Eunhyuk lalu mendekati Donghae yang sedang duduk bersandar sambil menatap langit langit.

"Hae.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"..."

"Apa kau mendapatkannya..?" Tanya Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat ke dua bahunya.

"apa maksudnya dengan ini..?"ucap Eunhyuk sambil mempraktekan seperti Donghae mengangkat kedua bahu yang kesal karna pertanyaan Eunhyuk pun beralih menatap Eunhyuk yang tahu kalau Donghae menatapnya tajam karna pertanyaanya,langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ha.. hae…sebaiknya … ng…aku akan mengambilkanmu minum" ucap Eunhyuk yang langsung berdiri tapi tertahan karna tangannya digenggam oleh Donghae.

"Siapa yang meng-iya-kan hmm..? aku belum memberimu ijin"ucap Donghae sambil menarik Eunhyuk kembali duduk disebelah Donghae,untuk saat ini Eunhyuk benar-benar ketakutan,

"kau berani memanggilku Hae , eoh..? kau tahu aku ini siapa hn.."ucap Donghae dingin.

"a ah mianhae m master..a aku aku…minta maaf"ucap Eunhyuk yang berubah drastis dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah berani yaa.. hmm…?" ucap Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk hanya diam dan sedikit menghindar.

"t tidak…"

"kau..mau tambah hukuman.? Oke kalau begitu pastikan nanti malam kau akan …

Terkaparr.." ucap Donghae dengan menekankan kata terkapar,Donghae menyeringai melihat Eunhyuk hanya diam membatu dan sedikit yang mendengarnya hanya diam dan meremas ujung bajunya,membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae kepadanya.

"hmm.. sekarang kuijinkan kau mengambilkanku minum." Ucap Donghae.

"n nde master.."

.

.

.

.

"Hyung ..?" ucap Kyuhyun mencari Sungmin di kantornya,ia tadi sempat bertanya kepada sekertarisnya,tapi sekertaris itu bilang sungmin berada dikantornya.

"Sungmin hyung."kali ini ia sedikit mempertinggi suaranya.

"NDE ! Aku disini.."jawab Sungmin yang sedang berada di bawah meja kerja Kyuhyun.

"yaa.. hyung sedang apa kau diisitu..?"Tanya Kyuhyun keheranan,

"Kyu … bantu aku keluar dari sini.." ucap Sungmin,yang kesusahan keluar dari kolong meja Kyuhyun.

"kemari..awas tanganmu.."

"aww."

"Yaa.. kau tidak apa apa..hyung ?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat goresan luka ditangan Sungmin.

"aku tidak apa apa.."jawab Sungmin sambil menahan sakit ditangannya.

"ck, kau harus diobati..kemarilah, duduk di sofa itu , aku akan mengambil kotak obat." Ucap Kyuhyun yang hampir menyerupai perintah.

Setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa kotak obat dan duduk disamping Sungmin.

"kemarikan tanganmu..aku akan mengobatinya"ucap Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

"aww..sakit Kyu..pelan pelan…" ucap Sungmin kesakitan, yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah rasa panas , dan perih ,yang ada ditangannya.

"Nde..sebentar lagi ini akan selesai sabarlah aku sedang mengbatimu…." Ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin.

"kau ini Hyung seharusnya kau yang melindungiku kenapa ini semua jadi terbalik… kenapa aku yang jadi melindungimu…." gerutu Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

"Haahhaa…" Sungmin tertawa garing , lalu hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

_'seharusnya aku sadar bahwa Kyuhyun itu adikku… bukannya malah mencintainya seperti ini.. Kyu aku mencintaimu..bukan mencintaimu dalam arti adik tapi aku mencintaimu dalam arti yang lain…' _Batin Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara kandung,orang tua mereka telah meninggal karna kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka pada saat usia mereka 14 Tahun,lalu setelah itu mereka tinggal di panti asuhan ,dan pada saat yang sangat kebetulan mereka bertemu dengan ayah Donghae yang pada saat itu memang sedang berkunjung ke panti asuhan tersebut untuk mencari anak anak yang akan beliau jadikan sebagai anak didiknya ,dan mereka terpilih menjadi anak didik ayah Donghae yang ternyata pemilik black market. Mulai pada saat itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjadi kelompok dari black market , milik ayah Donghae ,yang sebelumnya sudah di latih agar menjadi pekerja yang professional , tak mengenal takut , tak mengenal belas kasih , tak dan mengenal ampun , saat pelatihan perlahan namun pasti Sungmin mulai berubah , ia mulai mencintai adik kandungnya sendiri yaitu Kyuhyun , dan Sungmin memendam rasa itu selama bertahun tahun sampai sekarang ia masih memendam rasa itu kepada Kyuhyun , Sungmin hanya bisa berharap bahwa Kyuhyun juga mencintainya seerti ia mencintai Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook ?.

Yesung dulu adalah anak yang baik , penurut,dan ceria .Yesung adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya di Korea Selatan , sampai suatu hari ibunya meninggal karna suatu penyakit yang sangat mematikan Yesung pun berubah ia menjadi anak pemurung dan pendiam , dan saat itu pula ayahnya pun berubah, ia menjadi mementingkan bisnisnya dari pada anaknya , Yesung sudah mencoba berbagia cara agar ayahnya mau memerhatikannya bagaimana pun juga ia butuh perhatian orang tuanya , tapi Yesung selalu gagal dan mendapat marah dan bahkan ia sering dipukuli oleh ayahnya,pada sampai suatu hari ayahnya mengenalkan seseorang kepada yesung, yesung tahu itu adalah kekasih ayahnya , ia tahu ayahnya akan menikah lagi , yesung tidak mau menerima wanita itu karna yesung tahu bahwa wanita itu hanya mengincar harta ayahnya saja , ia mencoba berbicara kepada ayahnya tapi ia malah dipukuli dan saat itu juga Yesung pergi dari rumah dan secara tidak bertemu dengan Ibunya Donghae dan ia pun juga menjadi anggota black market.

Ryeowook ?

Ryeowook adalah anak hasil dari ibunya dan selingkuhanya, pada suatu hari ia dijual oleh ibunya ke sebuah bar gay , Ryeowook yang awalnya menolak menjadi mau karna paksaan dari ibunya. ia berhasil kabur dari bar tersebut oleh bantuan Ayah Donghae yang kebetulan sedang ada transaksi di bar dan Ryeowook dilatih bersama selama beberapa tahun dan pada saat saat di latih mereka merasa cocok satu sama lain dan akhirnya mereka menjalin hubungan bersama.

Bagaimana dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk ?

Donghae sudah jelas kan… dia anak dari pemilik black market,kalau Eunhyuk sendiri ia dijual oleh ayahnya karna ayah Eunhyuk suka berjudi dan pada suatu saat karna kehabisan uang ayah Eunhyuk menjual Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk pun beruntung karna pada saat itu ada salah satu teman ayah Eunhyuk yang diincari oleh ayah Donghae karna memiliki hutang yang tak kunjung dilunasi,pada saat itu Donghae lah yang bertugas sehingga ia ditemukan oleh Donghae sedang bersembunyi dibawah almari , dan Donghae pun membawa Eunhyuk dan menjadikanya sebagai anggota black market milik ayahnya dan menjadikannya namjachingunya

#back to story..!

"Hyung..?" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dan sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Hyung..! hey..kau melamun..?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin

"a ahh mianhae.. aku mungkin butuh istirahat…dan gomawo Kyu… sudah mengobati lukaku…" ucap Sungmin , dan Sungmin pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang kebingungan didalam kantornya.

"Hyung..kau manis , kau tahu ?" ucap Kyuhyun menyeringai setelah melihat Sungmin keluar dari ruangannya.

Sungmin Pov.

Aku sedikit menahan tangis ku saat keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

kenapa ? kenapa aku dan Kyuhyun harus bersaudara, aku mencintainnya, tuhan tidak bisakah kau menyatukan kita,aku ingin bersama dia, memeluknya,menggenggam tangannya,menghiburnya saat dia sedih…

Aku mempercepat jalanku aku tak perduli dengan tatapan orang orang kantor tentang ku …aku tak perduli, aku memasuki lift dan memencet sembarang lantai,mereka melihatku,mereka melihatku dengan tatapan aneh orang orang yang ada didalam lift mereka sekarang melihatku. Begitu pintu lift terbuka aku langsung keluar dan aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dengan tubuh yang besar

"ahh mianhae…"ucap ku tak melihat siapa orang yang kutabrak,

"Sungmin hyung ?" ucap orang yang kutabrak tadi. Aku mendongakan kepalaku dan ternyata itu Siwon,sahabatku orang yang mengetahui semua tentangku

"Kau kenapa.." ucapnya aku tak mendengarnya dan langsung memeluknya aku butuh dia, dia satu satunya orang yang mengerti aku.

"hiks…siwonie..hiks.." tangisku.

"sstt gwaenchana…sekarang ikut denganku"

Sungmin Pov End

Siwon menarik tangan Sungmin masuk kedalam lift lagi dan menuju lantai dasar, lalu ia menuju ketempat parkir dan menaiki mobil Siwon, ia tak tahu Siwon akan mengajaknya pergi kemana mungkin Siwon akan mengajaknya ketempat yang bisa menenangkannya.

"kau kenapa…soal Kyuhyun lagi..?" Tanya Siwon setelah tangis Sungmin sedikit hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Bagaimana rasanya ?" Tanya Siwon pelan.

"Bagaimana rasanya ?" Tanya nya lagi. Dahi Sungmin berkerut menatap Siwon ia tak tahu apa yang dikatakan siwon namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Siwon.

"Apakah sakit ?" Tanya Siwon lagi sambil sesekali menapat sungmin

" Aku sudah terbiasa " Jawab Sungmin menatapnya tajam dari ujung matanya.  
"terbiasa dengan rasa sakit itu tidak baik" ucap Siwon dengan nada sedih.

"itu tandanya kau sering merasakannya.."

"yaa…"desah Sungmin melihat keluar jendela mobil.

"Setidaknya hal itu membuatku sedikit lebih kuat" sambung menatap Sungmin dengan bangga dan juga sedih.

"kau orang terkuat yang pernah kutemui hyung.."Sungmin menampakan senyum tipis,siwon yang melihatnya sedikit lega bisa membut Sungmin sahabatnya tersenyum walaupun sedikit.

"Hyung.. kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.." ucap Siwon menagih jawaban dari memiringkan kepalanya bingung membuat wajahnya tampak imut.

" yang mana..?"

"hah…bagaimana rasanya…

jatuh cinta kepada adikmu sendiri…?" Tanya Siwon yang agak berhati kembali murung,kembali dengan tatapan kosongnya,

_'Bodoh kau choi Siwon ! lihat sekarang dia kembali sedih lagi.. aish..! pabbo pabbo..! Choi Siwon pabbo..!'_ Marah Siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

"k kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya kau tak usah menjawabnya… mianhae aku.."

"rasanya sakit.. " Ucapan Siwon terpotong,Siwon hanya diam dan merutuki dirinya telah membuat sahabatnya bertambah sakit.

"seperti kau mencintai seseorang tapi kau tak bisa memilikinya,tak bisa menyatakan cintamu walaupun sebenarnya kau bisa menyatakan cintamu dan kau akan berfikir 'dia adikku bagaimana bisa aku menyatakan cinta kepada adikku sendiri … dia akan menjauhiku',dan kau hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan ataupun kau hanya bisa menahan sakitmu saat dia bersama orang yang dicintainya.."ucap Sungmin sambil menahan air matanya yang mulai mengalir

"Hyung..mianhae aku tak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini.." Ucap Siwon dengan nada menyesal.

"haha.. tak apa Siwonie…"tawa Sungmin yang terlihat yang melihat Sungmin seperti itu langsung memberhentikan mobilnya.

"BERHENTI BERLAGAK SEPERTI ITU !..."Bentak Siwon kepada Sungmin,Siwon sudah tak tahan lagi melihat sahabatnya disakiti seperti ini.

"kau tahu Hyung.. aku sakit melihatmu seperti ini,aku sudah tak tahan lagi…berhentilah berlagak seperti kau tidak apa apa.!,aku tahu kau sakit hyung..aku tahu…" Ucap Siwon membentak Sungmin.

"jangan seperti ini.." sambung Siwon melembut,Sungmin yang melihat itu pun hanya diam tak berkutik.

Hening..

Keadaan pun menjadi hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Hyung …. Mianhae….jeongmal mianhae…"setelah beberapa saat keadaan hening pun Siwon memberanikan diri untuk berbicara kepada Sungmin.

"Bisakah kau….mengantarku ke pantai..?" Ucap Sungmin dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"nde..tapi kau tak apa apa kan…?" Ucap Siwon sambil menatap Sungmin.

"gwaenchana"jawab Sungmin sambil menatap balik Siwon.

.

.

"kau tahu.. aku dulu sering datang kemari bersama keluargaku sewaktu aku masih kecil,kami bermain bersama,menghabiskan waktu bersama,…"ucap Sungmin memulai ceritanya kepada Siwon,Siwon hanya diam mendengarkannya.

"Hyung..boleh aku bertanya..?" sela menatap Siwon dengan lembut.

"apa.."

"hmm..daripada kau terus terusan memikirkan Kyuhyun,bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan jalan saja ….? Aku bosan melihatmu dengan muka ditekuk Setiap harinya…,aku punya tempat dimana kau bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama…bagaimana..? mau?"ucap Siwon dengan semangat.

"hmm…apakan benar benar menyenangkan..?"ucap Sungmin semangat,siwon lalu menatap Sungmin dengan serius

"sangat menyenangkan…aku punya banyak tempat yang bisa kau kunjungi kapanpun…mau?"ucap Siwon tak kalah senmangat dari Sungmin.

"hmm…bagaimana yaa…ya sudah ayo..!" Ucap Sungmin.

.

.

Dentuman musik dari lagu justin bieber as long as you love me dengan remix dari Dj memenuhi Diskotik tempat,Sungmin dan Siwon berkunjung,

"yaa…siwon kau sudah gila..! "ucap Sungmin sedikit berteriak.

"wae….ini menyenangkan..!"ucap Siwon dengan senyum yang dibuatnya,Siwon tahu Sungmin tak pernah berkunjung ke diskotik sebelumnya karna tuntutan pekerjaan yang sangat padat,dan saat inilah waktunya Siwon mengajak Sungmin ke diskotik.

"kau ingin mengajaku mabuk eoh..?"Tanya Sungmin,dengan tatapa garangnya.

"ani..aku hanya mengajakmu bersenang senang,tak usah berfikiran buruk dulu hyung,kita tak usah mabuk hanya menari saja Hyung…lepas kan semua bebanmu…" ucap Siwon menenangkan Sungmin yang mulai berfikiran buruk tentangnya.

"tak apa tak usah takut…" ucap Siwon #gila ni Siwon ngajak kediskotik.

"kemarilah..ayo menari bersama Hyung.."ajak Siwon kepada yang awalnya takut pun akhirnya mau dengan ajakan Siwon,dan mereka pun menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan menari sepuasnya di diskotik tersebut.

.

.

.

.

TBCCCC

* * *

wahhh...

akun yang dulu ga bisa dibuka,udah frustasi mau gimana bukanya...

trus ganti deh, yang dulunya LeeCho15043 dan sekarang jadi ChoChoiLee... :)


	2. Haehyuk

chapter : 2

tittle : SPY

Genre : ?

Rate : M

* * *

Apartemen HaeHyuk

.

.

.

.

BUGH

Eunhyuk yang baru saja sampai di dalam kamarnya sudah didorong dengan kasar oleh hal itu membuatnya kini terbaring dikasur namja tersebut pun menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan mulai ketakutan saat Donghae menaiki ranjang.

"m master,a-aku mohon maafkan aku … aku tidak bermaksud me-melakukan itu"Eunhyuk mulai memohon.

"Lee Hyukjae…kau adalah kucing yang nakal~"Bisik Donghae ditelinga Eunhyuk dengan nada yang mendengar nada dingan dari Donghae hanya bisa menelan ludahnya hanya bisa berdoa agar Donghae tidak melalukannya dengan kasar hari ini.

"let's play " ucap Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk merinding.

.

.

.

.

"Aammhhh aaahhh," Eunhyuk mengerang dengan pasrah diatas bagian atasnya kini tidak tebalut oleh pakaian dan tubuhnya sekarang ini sedang dicumbu oleh Donghae. Ia mencoba meronta tetapi tetap saja sia sia,ia sudah mencoba berteriak dan tetap saja sia sia.

Donghae beranjak dari ranjang dan mengambil sesuatu dari almari,mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna silver yang mengkilat dan terdapat tulisan dengan huruf latin bertuliskan 'toys',Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae membawa kotak tersubut pun hanya bisa berdoa didalam hatinya agar ini semua cepat selesai.

"haha..malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Donghae sambil mengambil beberapa sextoys dari dalam kotak berwarna silver tersebut.

"hah akuh hah hahh mohonhh jeball…" ucap Eunhyuk dengan deru nafas yang tak beraturan.

"wae, mohon apa,kau tahu kesalahanmu jadi terimalah hukumanmu." Ucap Donghae dan mengambil nipple massage dan borgol dan memasangkan borgol tersebut,lalu memasang nipple massage ke nipple Eunhyuk,Donghae lalu mengambil satu vibrator berbentuk ekor kucing dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam backhole dan menyalakannya dengan getaran maximal yang membuat Eunhyuk tersentak,belum sampai disitu Donghae mengambil buttplug dengan ukuran terbesar lalu memasukkan buttplug kedalam hole Eunhyuk yang sudah terisi vibrator ,,Donghae mengambil lagi seutas tali berwarna merah dan diikatkannya keseluruh tubuh Eunhyuk dengan kaki ditekuk diatas perut dan jangan lupa Donghae tadi telah meminta kepada Hangeng teman kerjanya sebuah obat perangsang terhebat dari cina yang sangat ampuh dan jika kau menjilatnya saja kau akan terangsang sangat hebat dalam waktu 5 detik,dan kali ini Donghae meminumkannya kepada Eunhyuk seluruh obat tersebut dan jangan terlewatkan Donghae memasangkan cookring ke junior Eunyuk.

Jadi sekarang sudah ada 1 vibrator,1 buttplug,1 coockring,1 borgol,dan seutas tali yang mengikat seluruh tubuh Eunhyuk dengan kaki berada diatas perut,dan 1 pill perangsang.

"hmm.. kita lihat kau tahan berapa jam huh..?"ucap Donghae sambil memandang Eunhyuk yang sedang menggeliat menahan orgasmenya.

"aku tidak yakin kau akan bertahan lama," Sambung Donghae kepada Eunyuk dan yang ditanya hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan desahan sexy.

"ngghh…mash terrhhh…akh..jebaaallhhkk.."ucap Eunhyuk disela sela desahannya,Enhyuk sekarang sudah tidak tahan lagi,mungkin karna efek dari obat perangsang yang diberikan Donghae tadi dan rangsangan rangsangan dari vibrator dan yang lainnya,pikiran Eunhyuk kini sudah melayang entah kemana yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menuntaskan ini semua.

"jebal..? kau memohon apa pada ku hmm.." Tanya Donghae berpura pura polos.

"ahh…kumohhh honnhh …ah..shh..aku sudah tidak…ah tahan…"Eunhyuk, sudah tak memikirkan lagi jika Donghae nanti akan melakukannya dengan kasar pada nya, ia sudah tak perduli lagi,Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk memohon pun lalu mendekati Eunhyuk dan berkata tepat ditelinga Eunhyuk

"sekarang masih pukul satu siang,aku akan pergi untuk mengurusi pekerjaanku,jadi kau tunggu aku sampai aku pulang baru kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."Ucap Donghae dengan nada yang dibuat se sexy mungkin dan langsung meninggal kan yang ditinggalkan Donghae pun hanya bisa pasrah menunggu kepulangan Donghae dari pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

Donghae memasuki kantornya dengan muka seperti biasa 'dingin',beberapa karyawan yang berada disana memberi hormat kepadanya saat mereka melewati Donghae.

BRAK

Donghae menggebrak meja yang sedang dibuat untuk meeting dengan sangat keras dan mengagetkan seluruh orang yang berada diruangan tersebut.

"Mwo..?!" Ucap Donghae saat ia mendapatkan informasi dari salah satu manager keamanan disana,Donghae saat ini sedang berada di ruang meeting,saat ini ia sedang mengadakan meeting untuk membahas rancangan yang akan mereka kerjakan untuk mendapatkan barang atau pun menjual barang di black market milik ayahnya yang ia teruskan,

"Bagaimana bisa..?"Tanya Donghae dengan kilatan marah di matanya.

"d dia melarikan diri d dan m membawa uang sejumlah 199 triliun"Ucap salah satu pekerja dengan takut,karna tatapan marah Donghae.

"Apakah dia salah satu pegawai disini..?" Tanya Donghae lagi namun sekarang ia lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya.

"nde.. dia salah satu pegawai disini," Ucap manager keamanan yang mendengar itu pun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Yesung , kau cari tahu biodata orang tersebut dan segera bawa kemari,Kyuhyun kau tahu tugasmu kan, Sungmin,siapkan semua senjataku,dan Ryeowook cari dimana ia sering nongkrong, tempatnya tinggal dan yang lain ,segera berikan kepadaku secepatnya."titah Donghae dengan nada dingin,dan langsung keluar dari ruang meeting tersebut.

"dan besok pagi harus sudah ada dikantorku…!"Tambah Donghae saat ingin membuka pintu ruang meeting dan menutupnya dengan sangat keras.

"hah..ada ada saja tingkan orang orang perusahaan ini…"Ucap Kyuhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan pspnya dan memainkannya.

"Kyu..tidak bisakah kau melupakan pspmu hanya sehari saja..?!...aku bosan melihatmu berpacaran dengan nya (read:psp),carilah namjachingu,kau ini.." Ucap Yesung sambil memeluk Ryeowook,dan yang dipeluk hanya diam saja,dan membalas pelukannya,.

"memangnya kenapa ha..? terserah aku , mau pacaran sama siapa,atau mau Ryeowook mu itu ku curi dan kujadikan namjachingu..? ah atau akan kujadikan slave saja…" Ucap Kyuhyun jengkel karna Yesung terus terusan membahas tentang pspnya.

"yaa..! jika kau sentuh Wookie ku akan kupastikan kepalamu berisi 100 peluru..!" Ucap Yesung sambil memeluk Ryeowook semakin erat.

"SStt wookie ah…mau tidak jadi namjachinguku..? tinggalkan saja Yesung si kepala besar itu..dan jadi namjachinguku kupastikan kau akan merasa terpuaskan..bagaimana wookie,mau tidak…?" Goda Kyuhyun,Yesung yang tau Wookienya akan direbut pun langsung memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan papan tandasan untuk menulis.

"Ahh…appo..! wae..kenapa kau memukulku hah.. apa salahku..?" Ucap Kyuhyun kesakitan.

"yaa..kau anak setan,pergi sana...jangan mengganggu wookie ku dan jangan berharap wookie mau jadi namjachingu mu.." Ucap Yesung dan mendeathglare Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan deathglare pun tidak merasa takut sedikitpun.

"Siapa bilang aku tak mau dengan Kyuhyun…?" Ucap Ryeowook tiba tiba dan ikut menggoda Yesung.

"ha ? apa maksudmu Wookie..?" Tanya Yesung sambil melepas pelukannya kepada Ryeowook.

"lagi pula Kyuhyun juga lebih tampan dari pada kau Hyung,dan kurasa aku akan bersama Kyuhyun saja.." Ucap Ryeowook dengan muka yang dibuat sepolos mungkin,dan mendekati Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun langsung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook untuk memanas manasi Yesung.

"whoah..sepertinya aka nada yang akan patah hati lagi.." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dan ikut menggoda Yesung #poor Yesung T_T.

"Wookie.." Ucap Yesung mengerikan dan seluruh ruangan merasakan suhu yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"nde..?" jawab Ryeowook,lalu melepas gengggaman Kyuhyun.

"kau,kurasa butuh, di hokum atau kau butuh yang lain… eoh..?" Tanya Yesung sambil mendekati Ryeowook.

"a ani ani Yesung Hyung kau tahu kan ini hanya gurauan saja," Ucap Wookie,sambil berjalan mundur ketika Yesung yang tahu akan ada yang peperangan pun lalu menarik tangan Sungmin keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu apartemen Donghae dan Eunhyuk terbuka menampakan seorang yang sedang memasuki apartemen tersebut.

_'urrrmhh ..ahh..ngghh…akh..ah ah ah..'_ Terdengar suara erangan dan desahan dari kamar Donghae,Donghae yang saat ini sedang mengambil minum didapur pun langsung melesat ke kamarnya,

"whoah..sekarang pukul 8 malam dan kau masih bertahan..sudah 8 jam kau kutinggalkan dank au masih sadar,kukira kau sudah pingsan…" Ucap Donghae kepada Eunhyuk saat ini sangat mengenaskan dengan peluh yang mengucur,junior yang berdiri tegak dengan cockring yang penuh dengan cairan percum,dan vibrator yang menari nari didalam hole Eunhyuk saat ini.

"nggh… hah…ah ah.." Desahan Eunhyuk lolos dengan sangat keras,gagball yang sedang dipakai Eunhyuk pun basah karna saliva Eunhyuk yang mengalir,Donghae melihat itu pun langsung membuka seluruh pakaiannya mulai dari dasi,kemeja,gesper,boxer,lalu yang terakhir underwearnya,Donghae mulai mendekati Eunhyuk yang lemas tak berdaya diciuminya Eunhyuk mulai dari dahi,pipi,mata,hidung.

Lalu Donghae melepas gagball yang sedang dipakai Eunhyuk dan langsung mencium Eunhyuk dengan ganas,Eunhyuk yang dicium Donghae dengan ganas pun hanya bisa pasrah akan keadaannya saat ini ia tahu semakin ia akan menolak Donghae semakin hukumannya akan bertambah banyak,Donghae yang gemas karna Eunhyuk tak kunjung membuka mulutnya pun menggigit bibir Eunhyuk,

"Akh..hhmmfftt.." Donghae tak menyianyiakan kesempata ini lidahnya langsung terjulur memasuki mulut Eunhyuk menyapu rongga rongga mulut Eunhyuk,lalu Donghae beralih ke nipple seblah kanan milik Eunhyuk dan sedikit menggigit nipple Eunhyuk sampai berdarah.

"akh..ngg..massterrhh… akh..appo .."

Donghae lalu beranjak dari atas Eunhyuk lalu membuka lebar selangkangan Eunhyuk dan langsung melesakan juniornya yang diatas rata rata itu ke hole Eunhyuk tanpa persiapan apapun.

"AARrhhhgg…appo..masteerrhh..akh.." Eunhyuk yang merasakan benda asing masuk kedalam tubuhnya pun berteriak kesakitan.

"ahh..kau sungguh sempit.." telinga Donghae serasa ditulikan oleh nafsunya yang sangat menggebu Donghae tetap memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole Eunyuk.

"ss…stoop .. akh ahk…master jeball…akh..!"

"nikmati saja hukumanmu baby..ahh.."

"massterrhh appo…" Eunhyuk merasa holenya sekarang penuh,sudah berisi vibrator,lalu sekarang dihujam oleh junior Donghae.

"ah..ah..ah..ngg shh.." Eunhyuk mendesah tah karuan,berkali kali titik spot nya disentuh oleh junior Donghae,tanpa berfikir 2 kali Donghae langsung membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk menjadi menungging dan langsung memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole Eunhyuk secara kasar,dan menggenjotnya secara brutal. #doggystyle kk~

"akhkk…appo master..jebal stop..it..ngghh..assss..ssshhh.." pinta Eunhyuk kepada Donghae,tapi bukannya malah menghentikannya Donghae malah semakin semangat untuk menghukum saat ini berjanji tak akan membuat marah Donghae lagi setelah ini,.

"ahh…ngghh hah sshh…"

"mendesahlah Hyukkie..mendesahlah..sebut namaku.. hah…" pinta Donghae kepada Eunhyuk.

"ahh..Hae..sshh…Hae..…akh...akh…Donghae..ah…"Desah Eunhyuk.

"Good..boy.." Ucap Donghae sambil menambah kecepatan meng in out kan juniornya dalan hole Eunhyuk.

"ahh..hae..masshhter..akuhh.. ingin…ah..cum..p please" Ucap Eunhyuk kepada Donghae disela sela desahannya.

"hah..kau karus menungguku keluar dulu baru aku akan melepaskan cockringmu.." Ucap Donghae sambil tetap meng in out kan juniornya.

"Ah !...masshterr j jangan dipegang …ssaa..kiiit…" Ucap Eunhyuk memohon kepada Donghae,Donghae yang mendengar itu pun tak menghentikan kegiatannya malah semakin gencar memegang junior Eunhyuk.

"seperti ini huh..?! seperti ini..?" Tanya Donghae kepada Eunhyuk.

"akh..maasster appo…jebal..ah.."Pinta eunhyuk kepada Donghae,Donghae yang meresa ingin orgasme pun mempercepat gerakannya meng in out kan juniornya.

"ahh hah kau sempit sekali..ketatkan hyuk ketatkan…!" perintah Donghae Eunhyuk pun yang diperintah hanya menurut saja apa yang dikatakan master sekaligus namjachingunya itu.

"AAhhhh…" Desah Donghae saat mencapai orgasmenya,dan bersamaan dengan orgasme Donghae melepaskan cockrng yang dipasangnya di junior Eunhyuk.

"AHhhhahh…"Eunhyuk seketika itu juga langsung ambruk (karna posisinya menungging) di atas tempat tidur yang digunakannya untuk ber NC dengan Donghae.

"lelah..hmm..?" Tanya Donghae kepada Eunhyuk yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"hah..hah.. nde..masterrhh..hah.." Ucap Eunhyuk terengah engah.

"masih mau mengulangi kesalahanmu..?" Tanya Donghae lagi sambil melepas dan mengambil sextoys yang berada ditubuh Eunhyuk.

"ani.. tidak akan hah..aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi…massterhh…" Ucap Eunhyuk,sambil menahan berat badan Donghae yang saat ini masih menindihnya.

"hmm.. baiklah..dan mulai sekarang kau sudah bebas dari hukumanmu,kau boleh memanggil ku 'HAE',dan kau hanya boleh memanggilku master saat kau dihukum arasseo..?!"Ucap Donghae yang menyerupai perintah kepada Eunhyuk itu.

"nde,mas..maksudku ha hae.."

"sekarang tidurlah,kau pasti lelah."

"Nde,"

"Saranghae..jeongmal saranghae..lee Hyukjae.." Ucap Donghae tepat ditelinga Eunhyuk,Eunhyuk yang mendengar ucapan Donghae pun hanya tersipu malu,dai ia yakin saat ini mukanya telah bersemu merah.

"nado saranghae lee Donghae." Balas Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Donghae dengan pun membalas pelukan Eunhyuk dan mereka berdua pun tidur dalam keadaan naked.

.

.

.

. TBC

* * *

saya tahu nc nya gak hot,dan kecepetan :( mian..gak bakat buat nc huhuhu...


	3. hurt

tittle : SPY

Genre : (?)

Rate : (?)

Chapter 3

* * *

**previous chapter :**

"Saranghae..jeongmal_ saranghae..lee Hyukjae.." Ucap Donghae tepat ditelinga Eunhyuk,Eunhyuk yang mendengar ucapan Donghae pun hanya tersipu malu,dai ia yakin saat ini mukanya telah bersemu merah._

_"nado saranghae lee Donghae." Balas Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Donghae dengan pun membalas pelukan Eunhyuk dan mereka berdua pun tidur dalam keadaan naked._

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Drrtt..Drttt…

Suara getaran dari ponsel Donghae mengganggu acara tidur Donghae dan Eunhyuk saat ini.

"Eungg..Hae ada telfon, bangun Hae." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Donghae yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

"ck."

Drttt … Dtrrttt….

"Hae kau tak mendengarku ?" Tanya Eunhyuk kepada Donghae,dan yang ditanya hanya diam menikmati tidurnya.

" Hae cepat bangun mungkin itu telfon penting untukmu…Hae ppali..!" Teriak Eunhyuk tepat ditelinga Donghae.

"Aisshhh…. Nde…nde…aku bangun, " Ucap Donghae frustasi.

"Ppali..!" Titah Eunhyuk.

"AArrgghhhtt…! NDEEEE ….!" Ucap Donghae makin frustasi.

"Wae..!" Ucap Donghae pada seseorang disebrang sama.

"hae…tidak bisakah kau sedikit sopan..?" Ucap Eunhyuk,Donghae yang geram karna kecerewetan Eunhyuk pun akhirnya menggenggam junior Eunhyuk dan mengocoknya secara cepat.

"aaahh..! Hae…ah..apa yangghh ..ah kau lakukannhh..ahh"Desah,kaget Eunhyuk karna perlakuan Donghae kepadanya yang secara tiba tiba.  
_"Donghae yaaa..! ini pukul berapa..!? kau belum berangkat ke kantormu,kau sedang apa hah..!"_

"aishh appa…tenanglah, aku ini pintar,aku bisa mengendalikan ini …aish mengganggu saja." Ucap Donghae dengan nada malas dan tetap melakukan kegiatannya mengocok junior Eunhyuk

"ahh..ahh.. hen..tikann.. hae..ngg.. kau harusshh berangkat bekerjaa haa.." Ucap Eunhyuk disela sela desahannya.

_"yaa yaa.. apa yang kau lakukan ? desahan siapa itu..? kau sedang tidak melakukan hal hal yang tidak tidak kan ? "_

"appa,kau menggangguku.."

_yaa ! dengan siapa kau melakukannya..?! aish siapa yang mengajarkan mu melakukan hal seperti itu…?! Dimana Eunhyuk..! aku ingin bicara dengannya.."_

"ini..kau dapat telfon.." Ucap Donghae sambil menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Eunhyuk.

"innihh… ahh s siapa ngghh ahh akh le lebih c cepatthh.." Tanya Eunhyuk kepada Donghae.

"ini appa, dia ingin bicara dengan mu."

"mwo..! ahh, y yeoboseo.." Ucap Eunhyuk lalu melepaskan tangannya dari junior Eunhyuk lalu digantikan dengan mulutnya,Donghae mulai menjilat,mengulum junior Eunhyuk.

_"yaa..Eunhyuk ah,kau ini sama saja dengannya tidak bisakan kau menahan nafsumu itu.?dan kalau kau diajak oleh ikan itu jangan mau..~~!."_

"aangg… t tapi ahhss dia memaksaaaahh~~~" Ucap Eunhyuk yang tidak bisa membendung desahannya yang semakin menjadi menggila.

_"aisshhh….kau sedang apa saat ini ! desahanmu itu sangat kerasss.."_

"ahh Hae hentikaannhh… d dulu..mianhae…akh…ak-" Ucapan Eunhyuk terputus karna Donghae langsung mengambil ponsel miliknya.

"appa, kau menggangguku,aku sedang sibuk,nanti kutemui dikantor nde …" Ucap Donghae lalu memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

"ahh..ngg _fass…terrhh_ ahh _depp ppeerrngaahh…_ aku hampir…ngghh…..agh ssshhhtt….. AAAhhhhh" Desah Eunhyuk saat mencapai Eunhyuk saat ini sudah habis ditelan Donghae tanpa rasa jijik sekalipun.

"hmm…mashitaa…."

"hah..hah..hah..hah..hae sudah sana mandi,kau harus berangkat bekerja..cepat mandi." Ucap Eunhyuk yang masih mengatur deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Hyukkie..ayo mandi bersama.." Ajak Donghae.

"Andwaee,aishh cepat sana mandi,kau harus berangkat bekerja dan aku juga aku tak mau kena omel appamu.."Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mendorong Donghae agar turun dari ranjang mereka.

"makanya ayo mandi bersama ,kalau mandi bersama kan kita tidak akan telat masuk kekantor…" Hasut Donghae,Eunhyuk yang polos pun yang akan masuk ke jeratan Donghae sedang menimang nimang.

"t tapi…kan.."

"Tapi apa ? , sudah ayo cepat , kita tidak punya banyak waktu.." Donghae pun langsung menyeret Eunhyuk yang masih dalam keadaan naked sama sepertinya masuk ke kamar mandi mereka.

.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Donghae membuka pintu kantor ruangan untuk kantor yang khusus untuk berkumpul orang orang penting perusahaan,seperti Kyuhyun , Sungmin , Yesung , Ryeowook , Kangin , DLL

Donghae memasuki ruang tersebut dengan sangat tenang seolah tak terjadi apapun pagi ini,diikuti Eunhyuk dibelakangnya dengan cara berjalan yang aneh dan menundukkan kepalannya ,Appa Donghae yang melihat itupun langsung bergegas menghampiri Donghae yang kini telah duduk disofa bersama Ryoewook.

"LEE DONGHAE !" Bentak Tuan Besar a.k.a Appa Donghae , kepada Donghae

" n nde ,?" Ucap Donghae tanpa menatap Appanya

"lihat aku ! Lee Donghae ! kau tahu ini pukul berapa seharusnya kau sudah datang sejak 2 jam yang lalu, !" Ucap Tuan Besar sarkatis membahana badai #halah-_- lebay

"aish..mianhae aku ada sedikit urusan tadi…" Ucap Donghae mencari yang mengetahui itu pun hanya menunduk merasa bersalah.

"alasan …. Urusan apa ha..? urusan bercinta dengan Hyukkie ? eoh..?" Ucap Tuan Besar segamblang itu didepan rekan kerja sekaligus teman Donghae,untung rekan kerja Donghae hanyalah Kyuhyun cs yang sudah mengetahui hubungan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu pun langsung menunduk dengan muka memerah ,, sangat merah.

"yaa Apaaa ~~ !, tak perlu kau sebutkan juga urusanku kenapa..?! Aishh…. Appa tak bisakah kau menjaga privasi orang..?! Aigoo..!" Ucap Donghae yang merasa tersinggung dengan omongan appanya.

"mff ..mff..mfff .. Bwahahahaha…..ahahhaha….bwahahaha..whahahaha…!" Tawa Kyuhyun yang sangat keras hingga seluruh ruangan mendengar mengalihkan pandangan Donghae kepada appanya.

"wae.? Apa yang kau tertawakan..?!" Ucap Donghae yang merasa ditertawakan oleh Kyuhyun

"haha..aduhhh perutku …" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegangi perutnya

"makanya Hyung tahan sedikit nafsumu kepada Hyukkie ,jangan kau kotori pikirannya yang polos itu Hyung ," Sambung Kyuhyun setelah menagtur nafasnya karna tertawa.

"Hae,berapa ronde tadi malam kau melakukannya..?" Tanya Yesung,sambil memeluk Ryeowook yang sekarang sudah ada dipelukan Yesung. Eunyuk yang mendengar itu pun sedari tadi hanya menunduk ,,tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir sexy nya itu.

"Diamlah…! Kau berisik…" Ucap Donghae yang men-deathglare Yesung.

"Aisshh..sudah sudah, sekarang sudah datang semuanya,kita mulai meetingnya." Ucap Tuan Besar,sebelum pertengkaran ini mulai berlanjut ke sesi perang dunia ke 3.

"Aku dapat laporan dari Donghae kemarin bahwa ada salah satu pegawai disini yang membawa kabur uang 199 Trilliun,dan Donghae menyuruh kalian untuk mencari informasi dari orang tersebut,sekarang serahkan kepadaku." Ucap Tuan Besar kepada Donghae cs,

"ini.. ini informasi biodata yang aku dapatkan,nama Park Min Sung ,dia seorang namja , umur 40 tahun, lahir dikota Seoul , belum mempunyai istri ataupun anak, pekerjaanya saat ini hanyalah petugas keamanan keliling di perusahaan ini." Ucap Yesung memulai percakapannya,sambil menyodorkan sebuah berkas laporan.

"Hmm..ne"

"ehm..dia sering nongkrong di club club malam,kafe depan perusahaan kalau tidak salah namanya..umm…mouse rabbit..yaa itu namanya,dia tinggal di apartemen di jalan gangnam-gu,lantai 21 nomor kamar 6543." Ucap Ryeowook kepada Tuan Besar dan juga menyerahkan berkas informasi kepada Tuan Besar.

"baiklah kita sudah mendapatkan kita akan melakukan tugas kita besok,aku akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok,kelompok pertama,Yesung dengan Ryeowook,kelompok ke dua Donghae dengan Eunhyuk…Hae jalankan tugan mu dengan benar aku tidak mau ada kata kata terlambat,kelompok ketiga Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin…." Ucap tuan Besar,sambil menata berkas berkas laporan.

DEG

DEG

_'aku dengan…dengan…dengan Kyuhyun,..?! aigoo,'_ Batin Sungmin,sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Hyung..kau kenapa..?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin tersenyum sendiri.

"a aahh aniyo,tidak apa apa…mari lanjutkan lagi." Ucap Sungmin gugup.

"nde, aku akan membagi tugas kalian,masing masing kelompok akan aku beri misi masing masing, arraseo !" Ucap Tuan Besar sambil menyodorkan beberapa kertas yang berisi misi misi tersebut.

"ARRASEO..!" Ucap mereka kompak.

"rapat dibubarkan.." sambung Tuan Besar.

Setelah rapat dibubarkanpun mereka sibuk dengan misi mereka masing masing,tak terkecuali Kyumin.

"ng..Kyu," Ucap Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"wae..?" Balas Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Sungmin dan sibuk dengan pspnya.

"ck.." Ucap Sungmin lalu mengambil psp Kyuhyun dengan paksa dan mematikannya.

"Hyung…kemarikan.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencoba mengambil dari tangan Sungmin,Sungmin yang tak mau melihat Kyuhyun bermain dengan pspnya pun segera mengangkat tinggi tinggi tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk memegang psp Kyuhyun.

"Hyung…jebal,kemarikan pspku…!"Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus merangkak untuk mencapai tangan Sungmin.

"andwae kyu..yaa kau harus menyelessaikan tugan kita..!" Ucap Sungmin sambil terus menghindar dari Kyuhyun.

"YYAA..! kalian jika mau bercinta jangan diruang meeting..cari ruangan lain…! Aish.." Ucap Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada dalam posisi yang…kalian tahu sendiri .

Dengan Sungmin yang berada dibawah Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun berada diatas Sungmin,tangan Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja memegang dada Sungmin dan tangan Sungmin yang juga tak sengaja mengalung pada leher Kyuhyun

Sesaat mereka saling pandang satu sama lain dan akhirnya menjauhkan diri masing masing.

"a ahh mianhae…m mianhae.." Ucap Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin dan teman temannya yang lain,Sungmin yang menyadari itu pun juga merasa salah tingkah kepada Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya,dan mukanya saat ini sudah memerah bagai tomat….sebenarnya didalam hati Sungmin yang paaaaliiing dalam ia sangat menyukai kejadian barusan, ;p.

"aish… Kyu..lihat sekarang siapa yang tak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya…kk~~"Ucap Donghae sambil sesekali melirik Sungmin.

"Hae, sudahlah…" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil memukul Donghae dengan pulpen.

"aw…appo,"

"sudahlah…kerjakan misi kalian.." perintah Yesung kepada yang lainnya.

"Yaa…yang bos disini siapa..?" sahut Donghae tak terima,

"aish..Hae,sudahlah lagipula Yesung Hyung benar..sudah ayo kita kerjakan misi kita.." Ucap sebenarnya takut mengatakan kata kata tadi,ia tahu Donghae nya tak suka bila ia terpojokan dalam suatu perbincangan , apalagi sifat Donghae yang kekanak kanakan , hanya masalah sepele saja menjadi masalah besar.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung kau mendapatkan misi apa..?" Ucap Enhyuk kepada Sungmin setelah semuanya selesai membagi misi mereka.

"aku….mendapatkan misi..umm,untuk menjadi sepasang….kekasih untuk membuntuti orang itu"Ucap Sungmin agak kaku.

"oh,kalau kau ryeowook..?"Tanya Eunhyuk ganti pada ryeowook.

"ha.? Oh kalau aku mendapatkan misi untuk menjadi turis,entahlah aku heran mengapa tuan besar memberikan aku dan yesung hyung misi ini.."ucap ryeowook sambil menggaruk garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"kalau kau , dapat misi apa.?"Tanya Sungmin kembali.

"aku dapat misi,menjadi kakak beradik dengan donghae yang kaya raya"ucap Eunhyuk sambil menatap pun balik menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan aneh ala Donghae.

"Hyung…"panggil Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin,Sungmin yang mendengar itu menengokkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan.

"wae…?"jawab Sungmin senornal mungkin.  
"kembalikan psp ku,Hyung…"mohon Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin yang berada didepannya.

"andwaeee…"Ucap Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang membuatnya terlihat imut.

TING !

Bel lift pun berbunyi dan pintu lift pun terbuka segera mereka menuju kantor mereka masing masing untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

"hyung…cepatlah berikan kepadaku…"rengek Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin dan Sungmin hanya diam tak merespon Kyuhyun dan tetap berjalan lurus menuju ruang kantornya.

"Hyung,kantorku terletak diujung hyung,kau tak ingin memberikannya..?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin yang saat ini sedang membuka pintu kantornya dengan memasukkan beberapa password.

"ani."jawab Sungmin singkat,cepat,dan yang mendengar itu pun sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya,ditariknya Sungmin dan dihempaskannya disofa dan menindih Sungmin sambil mendeathglare Sungmin,Sungmin yang merasa diperlakukan secara kasarpun meronta meminta dilepaskan.

"Kyu ! apa yang kau lakukan..?! pergi dari atas tubuhku..!"Ucap Sugnmin yang kaget atas perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

"wae..? kau takut eoh ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah yang melihat itu pun segera mendorong dada Kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya.

"Kyu,kau sudah gila eoh ? lepas..!"bentak Sungmin yang sedikit gemetaran karna Kyuhyun.

"kembalikan sp ku atau kau,, akan tak berdaya diatas sofa ini saat ini juga"Ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan,Sungmin yang mendengar ancaman dari Kyuhyun tak tahu arti dari kata tak berdaya diatas sofa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun,mungkin Kyuhyun akan membunuhnya atau melakukan hal yang tidak baik kepadanya.

Dan Sungmin pun langsung mengeluarkan psp yang disembunyikannya dan menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"I ini"dan setelah Sungmin menyerahkan psp nya kepada Kyuhyun,kyuhyun pun langsung pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun,bahkan ucapan terima kasih dan itu membuat Sungmin bingung atas kelakuan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**Sungmin Pov.**

.

"apa maksudmu Kyu..?" Tanyaku lirih setelah Kyuhyun pergi dari ruanganku.

"apa salahku Kyu ..?"

"kenapa aku seperti ini …?"

"Tak bisakah kau merasakannya Kyu… ?"

"tak bisakah kau merasakan cintaku ini Kyu…?"

"katakanlah,katakanlah walau dalam mimpi kalau kau mencintaiku Kyu"

"walau dalam mimpi ,, setidaknya katakanlah padaku kata kata 'saranghae' Kyu"

"aku tahu aku salah …tapi apakah tidak boleh jika aku berharap lebih terhadapmu Kyu…?"

"aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini,aku sudah lelah berharap lebih terhadapnya ,, tuhan kenapa aku tak seperti yang lainnya ? aku juga butuh mencintai dan dicintai,kenapa aku tak bisa seromantis pasangan Haehyuk ? kenapa aku tak bisa seprotective pasangan Yewook ? aku juga ingin seperti mereka , tuhan kumohon,kumohon….."aku menjambak rambutku sendiri dengan sangat keras hingga membuatku sedikit pusing akibat jambakanku sendiri,aku sudah tak perduli walau pusing ini semakin menyakitkan , yang kurasakan saat ini adalah hatiku,hatiku sakit aku tak bisa menerima ini semua hanya dengan hatiku yang lemah ini,aku beranjak dari sofa ingin segera menuju ke meja kerjaku tiba tiba saja kepalaku sangat pusing dan tiba tiba saja semua pandanganku menjadi hitam,suara terakhir yang kudengar hanyalah suara seseorang memanggilku, entahlah itu suara siapa tapi suara itu sangat familiar ditelingaku.

.

.

.

.

TBCCCC

* * *

huaahahahaha...

hayo tebak siapa yang nolongin Sungmin...hayo tebak lah tebak...


	4. wonmin

**Sungmin Pov End**

**.**

"HYUNG !" teriak Siwon saat melihat Sungmin jatuh pingsan,siwon yang tadinya ingin memberikan berkas pekerjaan untuk sungmin malah melihat Sungmin yang jatuh pingsan.

"Hyung..! sadarlah Hyung..ireona , ireona !" Ucap Siwon sambil mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Sungmin.

"aish.." Tanpa pikir panjang Siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ala bridal style dan membawa Sungmin menuju ke rumah sakit.

.

At the hospital.

.

"bagaimana keadaan teman saya Dok,?" Tanya Siwon yang melihat dokter yang menangani Sungmin keluar dari ruang UGD.

"apakah anda teman dekat dari Sungmin ssi ?" Tanya dokter tersebut sambil melepas sarung tangan dan masker yang digunakan dokter tersebut.

"nde,saya teman dekatnya , apakah ia baik baik saja ? apa yang terjadi padanya ? dia tidak apa apakan ?" Tanya Siwon bertubi tubi kepada dokter tersebut.

"Simpan pertanyaan anda untuk nanti,sekarang ikutlah keruangan saya." Ucap dokter itu dengan tegas,Siwon tahu pasti yang akan diakatakan dokter tersebut benar benar serius dan ini menyangkut soal Sungmin sahabat yang selama ini diam diam ia** cintai.**

"begini tuan saya adalah sokter pribadi Sungmin ssi selama ini, saya dokter Han…"ucap dokter tersebut menjeda kata katanya.

"dokter pribadi ..?" Tanya Siwon dengan raut wajah bingung.

"nde,saya dokter pribadi Sungmin ssi,sebenarnya ini rahasia dari pasien Sungmin ssi tapi saya tak mungkin merahasiakan ini dari anda karna melihat keadaan sungmin ssi saat andalah satu satu nya orang yang pertama kali membawa Sungmin ssi kerumah sakit jadi saya akan mengatakan ini semua pada anda," ucap dokter tersebut sambil melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkan nya didalam tempat kacamata,Siwon yang mendengar kata kata dokter tersebut pun menerka nerka apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin hingga ia menyembunyikannya dari teman temannya dan bahkan Sungmin menyembunyikan ini darinya yang notabe adalah sahabatnya sendiri , selama ini Sungmin tak pernah menyembunyikan masalah apapun terhadapnya,dan bahkan masalah Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun pun ia tahu,tapi kenapa Sungmin menyembunyikan masalah yang satu ini.

"nde,ceritakan semua yang anda ketahui tentang Sungmin , " Ucap Siwon dengan nada penuh harapan.

"tapi saya mohon jaga rahasia ini,hanya anda saja yang saya beritahu tentang masalah ini,saya mohon" Ucap dokter tersebut,dan Siwon pun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan mantap.

"Keadaan Sungmin ssi saat ini sangat kritis,ia mengidap penyakit anemia tingkat akut,dan biasanya orang yang mengidap penyakit ini bila sudah terlanjur parah akan sulit untuk sembuh kembali,kemungkinan besar hanya 33% ia akan sembuh dari penyakitnya,beruntung tadi anda cepat membawanya kerumah sakit , bila terlambat sedikitpun akan berakibat sangat fatal pada keadaan fisik Sungmin ssi,anda harus meluangkan waktu yang cukup banyak untuk menjaga dan merawa pasien Sungmin,pasien Sungmin harus ketat dari penjagaan seseorang yang selalu berada didekatnya,Sungmin sii tidak bisa terlalu banyak beban pikiran,ataupun beban yang terlalu berat untuknya.." terang dokter tersebut kepada Siwon,Siwon yang mendengarkannya pun syok dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter tersebut,

"nde,saya akan menjaganya,dan merahasiakan ini dari siapapun"Ucap Siwon.

"Sungmin ssi hari ini sudah boleh langsung pulang dari rumah sakit , tapi anda dan Sungmin ssi besok pagi harus menjalani pemeriksaan."terang dokter pribadi Sungmin.

"nde , gomawo atas semua yang telah dokter lakukan untuk Sungmin" Ucap Siwon sambil menjabat tangan dokter Han.

"nde,sama sama,saya seorang dokter yang memang seharusnya membantu menyembuhkan para pasien saya"ucap dokter Han sambil tersenyum kepada Siwon.

"anda harus menunggu sungmin ssi sadar terlebih dahulu lalu anda bisa membawanya pulang "

"nde ,gomawo"

.

.

Siwon saat ini sedang duduk menghadap ranjang yang Sungmin tempati,yang sebelumnya telah dipindahkan dari ruang UGD ke ruangan pasien,Siwon sengaja memilih kamar VVIP untuk Sungmin.

"Anemia ? Akut ? 33% kemungkinan sembuh ? , kenapa tak dari dulu kau mengatakannya padaku jika kau mengidap penyakit ini Min ? kenapa kau harus kau menyembunyikannya dariku dan teman teman ?"gumam Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat, Siwon tak tahu harus berbuat apa,saat ini ia kalut,kalut dalam berbagai masalah,tiba tiba saja tangan Sungmin yag berada digenggaman Siwon pun bergerak.

"Hyung ?...kau sudah bangun ?"Tanya Siwon kepada Sungmin ,yang sedang memegangi kepala karna masih ada rasa pusing dikepalanya.

"tunggulah sebentar aku akan memanggil dokter Han"Ucap Siwon langsung meniggalkan ruang kamar inap yang Sungmin tempati.

"Siwon.."panggil Sungmin parau,Siwon yang mendengar itu pun langsung membalikan badan menatap Sungmin.

"nde,waeyo min,apa kau merasa sakit,dibagian mana ? tunggulah ,aku akan memanggil dokter Han,tunggulah." Ucap Siwon.

"a..aku dimana ? apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Sungmin lagi kepada Siwon,terakhir yang diingatnya hanyalah ia sedang duduk disofa didalam kantornya setelah Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya dan setelah itu dia tak bisa mengingatnya lagi.

"kau dirumah sakit,aku tadi menemukanmu jatuh pingsan didalam kantormu saat aku ingin memberikan berkas pekerjaan untukmu."Ucap Siwon dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian dikamar tersebut.

"pingsan lagi,hah…"Gumam Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri,sejenak Sungmin diam dalam keheningan.

_'tunggu,Siwon tadi bilang dokter Han ?! apa….apa Siwon sudah tahu tentang apa yang terjadi padaku ?' _Batin Sungmin.

.

CLEK

.

Suara pintu kamar yang ditempati Sungmin pun terbuka menampakkan dua orang yang sedang memasuki ruang inap yang melihat Sungmin menatapnya pun balik menatapnya dengan tatapan 'tenanglah',kepada Sungmin,dan dokter Han pun segera memeriksa keadaan Sungmin.

"Sungmin ssi,aku akan memeriksamu sebentar nde"Ucap Dokter Han sambil mengeluarkan alat kedokterannya yang dibantu oleh pun yang mendengar hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"maaf,bisakah tuan menunggu diluar untuk kenyamanan kami memeriksa pasien ?"Ucap suster tersebut,dan Siwon pun langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

Same Time In The Office

.

"Donghae hyung !"panggil Kyuhyun kepada Donghae yang ingin menaiki lift menuju ruang meeting.

"nde,waeyo.?"jawab Donghae sambil memencet tombol lantai yang akan ditujunya.

"hyung kau melihat Sungmin hyung tidak ? daritadi aku mencarinya dimana mana dia tidak ada"jelas Kyuhyun kepada Donghae.

"hey,kau ingin mengajaknya ber this and that ? eoh ?"Tanya Donghae senyuman yang Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu pun menatap donghae dengan tatapan jengkel.

"HYUUUUNGGG !...aish aku serius,apa kau tahu Sungmin Hyung dimana ?"ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae yang sedang menutupi telinganya gara gara teriakan Kyuhyun.

"aish..!,anio aku tidak tahu,dari tadi ,dari tadi saat kau merengek meminta pspmu kembali aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Wae ? apa ada yang terjadi ?"jelas serta Tanya Donghae kepada Kyuhyun.

"ini sudah malam aku akan mengajaknya pulang ke apartemen,dan langsung mengerjakan misi,membuat remcana untuk misi " Ucap Kyuhyun kepada Donghae.

"kenapa kita tidak pulang bersama sama saja lagi pula kamar apartemen kita semua kan bersebelahan"ucap Donghae sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"maka dari itu aku mencarinya untuk mengajaknya pulang,tapi sekarang dia malah menghilang,sudah kucari diruangannya dia tidak ada"Terang Kyuhyun

Same Time In The Hospital

"bagaimana keadaannya dok ?"Tanya Siwon.

"keadaannya membaik anda sudah boleh membawanya pulang,"ucap Dokter Han lalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar inap Sungmin.

Sesaat Siwon teringat akan kata kata dokter Han tengtang Sungmin

.

**Siwon Pov**

.

_'keadaan Sungmin ssi sangat kritis,_ ,_pasien Sungmin harus ketat dari penjagaan seseorang yang selalu berada didekatnya,Sungmin sii tidak bisa terlalu banyak beban pikiran,ataupun beban yang terlalu berat untuknya' _perkataan Dokter han pun masih teringat diotakku,aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi,tiba tiba saja ada seorang ahjumma menghampiriku.

"kau harus menjaganya,walaupun hatimu tersakiti,kau akan mendapatkan imbalannya"tiba tiba saja ahjumma itu berkata seperti itu didepanku lalu pergi meninggalkanku,aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari ahjumma tadi tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membuka pintu kamar inap yang digunakan Sungmin,aku melihat Sungmin Hyung sedang menatapku dengan tatapan kosong,aku menutup pintu lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hyung…"

"…"

"Hyung,kau tak tak apa apa kan..? mana yang sakit ? kau lapar ? apa kau butuh sesuatu ? aku akan apa yang kau butuhkan." Ucapku sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin Hyung tiba saja Sungmin Hyung memegang tanganku.

"won,kau tahu sejak kapan ?"Tanya Sungmin Hyung aku tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya,tapi kemudian ia bertanya lagi padaku.

"kau tahu sejak kapan aku mempunyai penyakit ini,kau tahu sejak kapan kau dokter Han ?" aku tahu nantinya Sungmin Hyung akan bertanya seperti ini.

"sejak tadi,sejak kau pingsan,dokter Han memberitahuku semua tentangmu,aku tak memaksanya,dia sendiri yang memberitahuku tentangmu,dia khawatir tentang mu,tentang kesehatanmu,"ucap ku sambil menatapnya,dia balik menatapku dengan tatapan kosongnya lagi,aku benci bila dia harus mengeluarkan tatapan kosongnya itu.

"jangan katakana pada siapapun ..jebal,dan jangan katakana ini pada Kyuhyun…jebal Won,kumohon"pintanya memelas sambil memegang tangan ku erat,aku berjanji tak akan menyakiti mu Min walau kau menyukai orang lain yang bukan diriku.

"nde,aku tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun dan aku tak akan megatakannya pada Kyuhyun"ucap ku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"sekarang ayo kita pulang,aku sudah tak tahan bau obat obatan"katanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku berbeda dengan beberapa saat lalu.

"nde"

.

**Siwon Pov End**

.

.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

.

Siwon mengetuk pintu apartemen Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin beberapa kali,bahkan sudah memencet bell , tapi belum ada juga tanda tanda orang didalam apartemen Sungmin dan kyuhyun.

"hyung kau yakin jika Kyuhyun ada didalam ?" Tanya Siwon mencoba meyakinkan,dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"aku yakin kok , jam segini dia sudah ada dirumah,"ucap Sungmin.

.

CKLEK

.

"hyung ? kau dari mana saja ? orang orang mencarimu,aku mengkhawatirkanmu ? dan…kenapa kau dengan Siwon ?"Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin didepan pintu apartemenya.

"sudahlah Kyu simpan pertanyaanmu itu"ucap Siwon langsung masuk kedalam apartemen bersama Sungmin yang yang melihat itu pun dibingungkan akan Sungmin yang berjalan dipapah oleh Siwon.

"apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin Hyung ?"Tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang sedang membantu menidurkan Sungmin diranjang Sungmin dan meletakkan barang barang yang tadi sempat tersenggolnya ketempatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi ?"Tanya Kyuhyun lagi,tampak ada nada cemas dalam kata pun lalu menatap Kyuhyun datar lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin didalam pun lalu mengikuti Siwon yang keluar tanpa sepatah katapun padanya.

"Hyung,katakana padaku apa yang terjadi pada Sungmi hyung..?"Kata Kyuhyun seditit membentak Siwon saat sampai pada ruang tengah,Siwon pun hanya menatap datar,kosong,menerawang pada Kyuhyun.

"dia hanya kelelahan , dan tadi dia pingsan, lalu aku membawanya kerumah sakit, tapi dia tidak ada apa,"Ucap Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepannya saat ini,dan Kyuhyun pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Siwon menuju kamar siwon yang melihat kepergian Kyuhyun pun langsung pergi meninggal kan apartemen tersebut tanpa berpamitan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

ah...mian mian mian mian mian mian mianhae ...!

saya tau ini kecepetan banya typo's,jelek,dan **GAK ADA NCCCCCCC !**

mian di chapter ini memang saya gak buat nc dulu...#mewek

makasih buat Yefah Joyers Clouds,lyndaariezz,Vulnie,cho hyena, 89,Choi Kyo Joon,yang udah ngedukung '~'(^_^~)'~'(^_^)'~'(~^_^)'~'

saya lagi bignung ...jadinya ff nya kayak gini...

085713197477 ~~


End file.
